Rindō Kobayashi
}} |kanji = 小林 竜胆 |romaji = Kobayashi Rindō |alias = The Brave Barbarian Rindō-Senpai |status = Alive |birthday = October 15thShokugeki no Soma volume 27 extras |age = 17 (Debut) 19-20 (Le Dessert) 27 (At the end) |gender = Female |blood type = O |height = 171 cm |family = |generation = 90th |occupation = High School Student (former) |cuisine style = |food forte = Exotic Ingredients |affiliation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy (former) Elite Ten Council: 2nd seat (former) Central (former) |manga = Chapter 118 |anime = OVA 4 |voice actor = Shizuka ItōFood Wars! Original Anime DVD Casts More Council of Ten Members (Japanese) Morgan Berryhttps://twitter.com/TheMorganBerry/status/1227032307233460224 (English) }} is a 90th Generation Tōtsuki Academy alumna, and the former 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Appearance Rindō is the tallest female Elite Ten Council member. She has flowing scarlet hair that reaches down to her shoulder blades with her bangs covering her left eye. She has a lot of feline features, having yellow eyes with vertically slitted pupils and pronounced, cat-like teeth. She wears a standard Tōtsuki uniform but not the standard tie. She also wears a beige sweater under her uniform coat. The cuffs of the sweater pokes out of her uniform jacket and covers the palms of her hands. While cooking, her hair is tied in a ponytail and she wears a dark blue chef's jacket with an apron. Personality Rindō is a cheerful girl who prefers to enjoy things from the background during events and doing things at her own pace, even at the detriment of her former fellow Elite Ten seated members. She is playful, and enjoys teasing Terunori Kuga after losing in sales to Sōma Yukihira's stand during the Moon Banquet Festival. She is extremely whimsical and carefree, choosing not to participate in the Festival despite the fact that all of the Elite Ten members each normally run a booth of their own simply because she would rather sample food from all 120 festival stands, a feat that she managed to accomplish in the five days of the festival. She dislikes doing paperwork, complaining about having to do so much extra work because of Terunori and Etsuya Eizan's absence. However, she didn't think much of leaving Eishi to do both his and her own work load while she went to watch Sōma and Etsuya's Shokugeki, showing a lack of responsibility. She sided with Azami Nakiri's proposal to become the new director of Tōtsuki simply on a whim and for no other reason. She has shown no particular agreement with Azami's doctrine other than a belief that it brings new excitement to the academy and has mostly remained neutral in terms of the rebelling 92nd Tōtsuki Generation students who are openly opposing the new curriculum. She has shown a particular interest in Sōma as a result, offering to take him to experience the booth run by Eishi Tsukasa, the former 1st seat in Tōtsuki. Similarly to Satoshi Isshiki, her jovial demeanor hides incredible cooking skills, given that she was the 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council and the former best female student attending Tōtsuki. History Five years prior to the plotline, Rindō was a first year student in the middle school section of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. In that year, she encountered another first year, Eishi Tsukasa, whom she found interesting and forced him to become her friend after learning of his reputation for driving teachers mad by constantly having them check his dishes.Shokugeki no Soma: Betsubara #6 Rindō enrolled into the high school section of Tōtsuki Academy as part of the 90th Generation. As a third year student, Rindō completed the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp, Stagiaire, and Promotion Exam events in her first year and all subsequent events afterwards. By her second year, Rindō was a member of the Elite Ten Council and would later attain the 2nd seat by her third year. Before her debut, she alongside other members of the Elite Ten gathered and selected the participants of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 37, page 19Shokugeki no Soma chapter 40, pages 1-3 Plot Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc As a member of the Elite Ten, Rindō and the other Elite Ten Members attended the Autumn Leaf Viewing ceremony so the first year students who participated in the 43rd Annual Autumn Election Main Tournament could formally meet them. Throughout the event, Rindō did not say anything, opting to eat snacks and smile as she watched the event unfold.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 118-119 During the Moon Banquet Festival, unlike the other Elite Ten Members, Rindō opted to not run a stand of her own and spent most of it wandering around the festival trying out different foods with the ultimate goal of trying food from every single stall at the festival. On the fourth night, Rindō found out that Sōma Yukihira's booth had outsold Terunori Kuga's that day.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 131, page 1 Curious, Rindō decided to pay their booths a visit. Rindō teased Terunori for losing to his kouhai. Though Terunori acknowledged that he had lost the challenge to Sōma, Sōma himself did not feel that he had won yet as he had not exceeded him in sales for the entire week, much to Rindō and Terunori's surprise. Rindō praised Sōma for his hard work, but informed him that he was unlikely to achieve his goal given the time left for the festival to conclude.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 131, pages 5-10 Rindō decided to sit at Terunori's booth, reminiscing with him about his own Shokugeki declaration at the 91st Generation's Autumn Leaf Viewing. Afterwards, Rindō invited Sōma and Megumi Tadokoro to go to Eishi Tsukasa's booth in the Upper Area after he closed his booth so he could try the food that the current 1st seat made.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 131, pages 14-18 At Eishi's booth, Rindo, Sōma, and Megumi were treated to Eishi's multi-course set. During their meal, Eishi came out to make sure that their environment was okay, but Rindō had to remind him that his excessive worrying was souring their meal a little. Nevertheless, Rindō was impressed by Eishi's meal, but wished that he put a little more "of himself" in the meal. Eishi brushed her off, saying that eliminating his presence in his dishes is his style, hence why his dishes are so good.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 132 After their meal, Sōma and Megumi parted from Rindō to go off to Erina Nakiri's booth. However, after seeing an entourage of Tōtsuki cars heading towards her booth, Rindō decided to go and see what was going on. At her booth, she saw Azami Nakiri and Senzaemon Nakiri in a heated debate about their respective visions for Tōtsuki. As Senzaemon attempted to remove Azami from the campus, Rindō spotted Sōma and asked him who he would follow. Unaware of the situation at hand, Sōma stated that he was unsure. Suddenly, Azami brandished an official document signed by the Elite Ten Council, demanding that Senzaemon step down as headmaster of Tōtsuki and have Azami reinstated as his replacement. Among the 6 votes from the Elite Ten who voted in favor of this decree, Rindō was one of them, simply because she wanted something exciting to happen at Tōtsuki.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134 Central Main article: Central Arc Rindō later reappeared, uninvited, in a Shokugeki between Etsuya Eizan and Sōma Yukihira, commenting on Eizan's previous dirty tactic which failed to break the first year.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 142, page 9-11 After hearing Eizan's another underhanded tactic, Rindō called him out much to Eizan's annoyance, she them spends most of the time talking to Sōma, goading Eizan in the process.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 143 Rindō then explained to the confused first year what Eizan's capabilities are, saying that if he focused more on cooking, rather than on consultation work, he can defeat higher members of the Elite Ten.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 144, page 10-12 As the fragrance of Sōma's dish comes through, Rindō becomes excited for the dish, and as she called out by one of the judge for her behavior, she answered that she will try the dish first before judging it. She later stole one of the judge's portion to taste Eizan's dish, Hainan Ji Fan, which she praised and calls it the dish surely made by an Alquimista.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 145 As Sōma finished his dish, Cheese-Feathered Hanetsuki Gyōza, Rindō tasted it and compliment its deliciousness, and as the judging continues, Rindō continues to eat the dish.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 147 After witnessing Sōma's victory, she recalls her conversation with Satoshi Isshiki where he presicts Sōma will be able to protect the dorm, complimenting the 7th Seat as everything goes he imagines.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 148, page 14-16 Rindō and other Elite Ten members later participate in the Survivor's Purge.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 151, page 18-19 While Rindō was not seen taking part in the Survivor's Purge, it is likely that she competed in some of the Shokugeki's, contributing to the purge of numerous research groups. Promotion Exams Main article: Promotion Exams Arc She was later seen on live television, pushing Eishi to the stage to announce the schedule of Promotion Exams.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 167, page 1-3 Few days later, Rindō, along with other members of Elite Ten, boarded the plane to Hokkaido for the Promotion Exams.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 172, page 19-20 In the midst of Promotion Exams, Rindō appears before some of the rebels where she revealed that the rebels will face her and the rest of the Elite Ten.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 178, page 15-18 The next day, Rindō revealed that Sōma's opponent will be Akira Hayama, now a member of the Elite Ten, holding the 9th Seat.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 179 As a member of the Elite Ten and Central, Azami ordered Rindō and the others to directly challenge the rebelling students to expel as many of them during the Promotion exams as possible. Rindō was assigned to battle Takumi Aldini and Megumi.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 185, page 20-21 Unlike the others who decisively battled their opponents, Rindō merely tasked the two with creating any dish that satisfied her. Rindō sampled both their dishes and promptly gave them a pass, stating that Azami did not say they actually had to battle.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 192, page 10-13 Azami caught wind of this and forbade her from participating in the Promotion exams from then on.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 193 Rindō, along with Eishi, announced to the members of the Elite Ten the Regimental Shokugeki where everyone complied.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 202, page 6-8 Few days later, Rindō accompanied Azami and Eishi in the negotiation against the rebels,Shokugeki no Soma chapter 203, page 19 and she mostly stayed silent at the entirety of the event.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 204 After the negotiation, Rindō and the rest left the meeting place.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 205, page 2 Régiment de Cuisine Instead of the final exam, a Régiment de Cuisine was created between Azami's eight remaining Elite Ten Central students against the five remaining rebelling 92nd generation students and the three deposed Elite Ten students in a battle for the Elite Ten seats or Jōichirō Yukihira's fealty to Azami's doctrine.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 206 Rindō didn't participate in the first round of the Shokugeki and mostly spent her time cheering on her teammates. Though few hours later, Central suffered a complete loss, losing three members of their team in the process. Second Round Main article: Tōsuke Megishima Vs. Rindō Kobayashi In the second round, Rindō was selected by Tōsuke Megishima as the former 3rd seat's opponent for the bout.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 218, page 16-17 Their selected theme was chili peppers. For her dish, Rindō brandished a live alligator. Despite accidentally letting it loose, Rindō recaptured it and promptly began preparing it. Using a multitude of knives, Rindo completely skinned, bled out, and prepped the alligator in mere moments, leaving most of the captured rebels and the audience stunned.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 219, page 19Shokugeki no Soma chapter 220 After cutting the alligator meat into bite-sized chunks, she seasoned it with a mixture of salt and pepper, added potato starch, then used a wok to start frying the meat. Like Tōsuke, she then uses a large number of chili peppers in her dish, causing Tōsuke to smile mysteriously. Upon Rindō's query, he answers that with Rindō's buoyant personality, he expected her not to bring out an elegant chili dish but rather a dish that utilized a lot of the ingredient, which is why he did the same, believing that he would not stand a chance if he did otherwise. Upon hearing this, Rindo smiles and comments that Tōsuke sure does know her well.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 221, page 1-15 Directly after this exchange, Rindō continues frying the alligator meat with increased intensity which infects the audience as well, and anticipation grows throughout the arena. Meanwhile, Tōsuke also returns to his cooking, and after peering at him for a moment, Rindō states that for once, Tōsuke is going all out. She then queries why he decided to form an alliance with Sōma when she has heard him say multiple times that he didn't care for showdowns, to which Tōsuke responds that he got struck by Yukihira's passion.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 226, page 16-19 Before the time limit expires, Rindō finished her dish and prepared it for the tasting.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 226, page 12-17 Tōsuke's dish proved to be very spicy and savory, and lived up to is African-theme, Histoire even confirmed that he successfully created the ramen that has not existed in the world. However, despite the power of Tōsuke's African Ramen, Rindō's Alligator Meat Dish is considered to be greater, resulting in Tōsuke's defeat and elimination in the Régiment de Cuisine.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 227Shokugeki no Soma chapter 228 After the bout, an energetic Rindō suddenly collapsed to the ground, showing signs of fatigue, as the match takes a toll on her. Rindō complimented Tōsuke's as she lays on the ground.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 228 Because of fatigue, Rindō didn't participate in the Third Bout of the Regimental Shokugeki as she stays in her resting room to sleep.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 229, page 6 Few hours later after the Third Bout concluded, Rindō, along with Eishi, returned to the arena, and livelier than before.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 244, page 12-14 Fourth Round Main article: Takumi Aldini Vs. Rindō Kobayashi In the fourth round, Rindō faced Takumi Aldini with the theme being spear squid. While in the middle of cooking, Azami Nakiri's announcement that there will be a change in judges annoyed the Second Seat. Though, few moments later, she finished first and served her dish to Azami and new set of judges.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 251 After finishing their dishes, Takumi presented his Calamari Ripieni and the judges were impressed by his cooking, by the time the judging ended, the judges concluded that Rindō's Spear Squid Causa was superior, thus resulting in Rindō winning the match and Takumi's elimination from the Regiment De Cuisine.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 252, page 1-14 Following her victory, Rindō is approached by Takumi and asked her a surprising question, on why she's afraid, shocking her and losing her calm. Annoyed, Rindō left the match to prepare for the Fifth Bout, only to be stopped by Senzaemon Nakiri, who has a petition for the next bout.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 252, page 15-18 Final Round Main article: Sōma Yukihira & Erina Nakiri Vs. Eishi Tsukasa & Rindō Kobayashi Senzaemon Nakiri proposed that the Final Round will be Eishi and Rindō facing the surviving Rebel members, Erina and Sōma, a two-course meal with True Gourmet as the theme. At the day of the final battle, Rindō revealed that she will be making the appetizer, while Eishi will do the main dish.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 253 As the match started, Eishi and Rindō's teamwork overwhelmed the Rebels as Erina and Sōma's teamwork is in shambles.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 254 Few hours later, Rindō finished his appetizer, Mushroom Mille-Feuille~Stuffed with Duxelles~, and served it to the judges. Azami and the co. are satisfied with the dish that they become anticipated for the main dish to be served by Eishi.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 255 The combination of Rindō and Eishi's dish is powerful enough to bring the judges and the people in the fictional Gourmet Eden. In addition, Azami's Blessing came into effect and turn some of the Rebels moderately nude.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 256 As Sōma presented his appetizer, Rindō called him out for bringing a meat-heavy dish for an appetizer.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 258, page 5 Later on, after the refusal of Azami to eat Erina's cooking, Eishi and Rindō were challenged by Erina that if they find her dish delicious, Azami will taste the main dish, which Rindō enthusiastically agreed. She first tasted the appetizer made by Sōma, Rindō find the dish to be very good but she wonders how will it fit into a course meal. The First and Second Seat then tasted Erina's main dish and got blown away by its extreme deliciousness.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 260 Both the First and Second Seat are shown sweating after tasting it,Shokugeki no Soma chapter 261, page 3 and few minutes later Rindō has been affected by Azami's Blessing, recognizing Erina's dish even though Azami believes that it must be some sort of mistake. After the commotion, Sōma and Erina are revealed winner of the bout, defeating Rindō and Eishi.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 262 When Spring arrives, Rindō graduated along with her fellow Third Year Elite Ten members, Eishi and Rindō spend their days catching aquatic animals in Amazon Rainforest.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 263, page 17 Cooking Style * Exotic Ingredients - Rindō is a specialist at handling exotic ingredients. Though she had great knowledge of the unusual ingredients Japan has to offer, she used her power as an Elite Ten Council to travel the globe from the arctic to the amazon in her quest to find and use the most unusual ingredients for her cooking. One such ingredient was used in her very first duel shown in the series where she used a live alligator for the foundation for her dish. * International Cuisine - Rindō is both knowledgeable and flexible with her choice of cuisine, effortlessly applying her rare ingredients to Chinese, Peruvian, and French dishes. Cooking Skills * Knife Specialist - ''' Rindō has shown extreme dexterity and precision using a wide plethora of knives within a short period of time. In mere moments, she completely skinned and bled out her alligator, leaving most of the rebelling students stunned. Even Eishi acknowledged her skill with knives. Misc. Skills * '''Ecology - Rindō has extensive knowledge of thousands of animals and plants from around the world. She has made countless personal trips around the world and goes into the field herself to search for her potential ingredients. Because of her own personal expeditions into the wilderness, she collects her own exotic ingredients. Dishes ]] *'Laziji Caiman' - Rindō's dish for the 2nd Card of the 2nd Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. Rindō used laziji, a Szechuan-style spicy fried chicken dish, and used alligator meat instead of chicken, to allow her to create an interesting and spicy dish. This dish uses freshly butchered alligator that was cut into rough chunks and seasoned with salt and pepper. Also, the chili peppers were fried in the oil used to cook the alligator. The dish is good enough to beat Tōsuke Megishima's African Ramen. *'Spear Squid Causa' - A dish made by Rindō Kobayashi against Takumi Aldini during the 3rd Card of the 4th Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. This dish consists of a fluffy squid hamburger that contains spear squid, egg whites, onions, lemon, mayonnaise and soy sauce which is lightly fried. For the mashed potatoes on the outside that act like pressed sushi she used irish cobbler potatoes that was dyed with aji amarillo. But, for the layer underneath the hamburger instead of using tuna rindō used arapaim which has the similar texture as chicken tenderloin. With Rindō's expertise of rare ingredients, she has tamed the flavors of the wild and turned them into a single dish. *'Mushroom Mille-Feuille~Stuffed with Duxelles~' - Rindō's appetizer for the 5th Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. By using formic acid which was extracted from ants, Rindō was able to astringate the rich and mellow sweet flavors of the mille-feuille. From the confit of shiitake mushrooms to the duxelles which is made of button mushrooms, shallots, garlic, butter, stock, crushed chestnuts and formic acid. It is garnished with a dark colored sauce and sliced black truffles. And when combined with Eishi Tsukasa's White Armor Plate: Sauce Chevreuil it can take the consumer to The Gourmet Eden! Clubs *'Elite Ten Council' (formerly) - Rindō is the former 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Cooking Duel Records Rebels Vs Central Régiment de Cuisine Trivia *The name Rindō means "dragon" or "gall". It is a Japanese word for "gentian", a type of flower. *Rindō's surname Kobayashi means "small" (ko) and "forest" (hayashi). References }} Navigation de:Rindō Kobayashi es:Rindō Kobayashi zh:小林龍膽 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Elite Ten Council Category:90th Generation Students Category:Central Category:Shokugeki Participants Category:Chef Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni